Fort St. John Flyers
The Fort St. John Flyers are a Canadian senior amateur ice hockey teams from Fort St. John, British Columbia. They play in the North Peace Hockey League and are one-time Allan Cup National Champions. History The 2007 Savage Cup was held in a round robin format. The winner would move on to the McKenzie Cup to face the Alberta Champion for a crack at the Allan Cup. In the first game, Fort St. John lost to the Powell River Regals 2-1. In the second game, the Flyers beat the Trail Smoke Eaters 7-4. Finishing second in the round robin, the Flyers would have to face the Smokies again, this time beating them 7-2. In the finals, the Flyers beat Powell River 6-3 to win the Savage Cup. In the McKenzie Cup, the Flyers fell 3-games-to-2 to the Bentley Generals to fall out of Allan Cup contention. The Flyers won the 2008 Savage Cup by defeating the Powell River Regals 3-games-to-1 for the BC championship, but lost the McKenzie Cup to the Bentley Generals 3-games-to-2 in the BC/Alberta Final. The Flyers were 2009 Savage Cup Champions as the top BC Hockey Senior "AAA" team. They lost the McKenzie Cup series to the Bentley Generals 3-games-to-1 to lose their chance at the 2009 Allan Cup. The Flyers were granted the right to host the 2010 Allan Cup. During the 2009-10 season, the Flyers finished their North Peace Hockey League campaign with a 12-3-2-1 record - the best record in their West Division. As hosts of the 2010 Allan Cup, the Flyers were exempted from playing for the Pacific Seed to the tournament leaving those duties to the Whitehorse Huskies and Powell River Regals. As per the decision by BC Hockey, the Savage Cup would be decided by how Powell River and Fort St. John faired at the Allan Cup. As Fort St. John went undefeated in the tournament round robin and Powell River went winless, the Flyers won the Savage Cup. At the 2010 Allan Cup, Fort St. John won their two round robin games with a 7-1 over the 2009 Allan Cup champion Bentley Generals and a 6-3 win over the 2009 and 2010 Herder Memorial Trophy-winning Clarenville Caribous. In the tournament semi-final, the Flyers defeated the Patton Cup and Rathgaber Cup champion South East Prairie Thunder 7-3. In the final, the Flyers squared off with the Bentley Generals again and again won, 4-1, to win the 2010 Allan Cup. After years of disappointment at the hands of the Generals, the Flyers had finally won the Allan Cup at their expense. Season-by-season standings ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, SL = Shootout Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Notes: #2006-07 standings match 2004-05 standings from an archived version of the Peace River Stampeders website. #The team was forced to forfeit their 2016 semifinal series when it was discovered that they had used 26 different players after February 10th. League by-laws state only 25 different players can be used after that date. The 26th player was used in game 7 of the league semifinals and thus caused the team to forfeit the game and in turn the series to theGrimshaw Huskies. External links *Flyers website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:North Peace Hockey League teams